Fixing a Shattered Heart
by Finnceline3940
Summary: What happens when Trent disappears only to be found by Gwen in the woods and she confesses she still loves him, and what happens when Gwen learns about Trent's family secret
1. Chapter 1

**YO MY PEEPS! Ok this is for people who are fans of the Total Drama series this story is a GxT story I'm a huge fan of this Gwen x Trent and this story is about what happened after they broke up and as for fans of my other story LOVE FOR A DARK QUEEN I promise chapter 7 will be up soon (sorry people I had to reload the story I wasn't happy with it at first and I know a few people felt the same so here is the newest version of the story intro) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 1: I still love you**

It's been almost three months since Gwen broke up with Trent and since then Trent hasn't attended anything Total Drama related and no matter what anyone did no one could get a hold of Trent not by mail, email, phone text, Facebook, etc. But there was person in the group of worried friends that was affected the most by it was the Goth girl that had loved him, broke his heart, and stabbed him in the back. Her relationship with Duncan end badly when she had to dump him after learning that his dad was her mom's long lost brother making them cousins thank god they didn't do anything but kiss. She couldn't lie to herself she still loved him but she couldn't get a hold of him to tell him.

**Gwen's POV**

"Damn it I want to tell him but how can I tell him he has just disappeared" I decided to go take a walk to my secret spot in the woods by the lake I love going to be alone with my thoughts. I got ready seeing as it was winter I wore my black denim jacket and a scarf. I walked down stairs "Bye mom I'm going out for a bit" I said as I walked out the door

"Ok Gwen be safe" she said as I walked out the door and down the street to the woods to my secret spot by the lake but as I got close I could her someone playing a guitar and as I got closer I could see who it was "Trent" I whispered as I hid in some bushes "Oh my god what is he doing here?" I was thinking to myself as I watched him from the bushes he looked so different his whole look had changed he wore black bondage looking jacket with black jeans he was smoking a cigarette as he played on black electric guitar odd seeing as I've only ever seen him play his acoustic guitar but none the less he looked really hot. As that went through my mind I blushed which appeared very easily on my pale skin and knowing this made me blush even more. The music he was playing was a little heavier then I remember almost depressing I sat there in the bushes listening and watching him.

**Trent's POV**

I sat on a rock playing my guitar smoking a cigarette and as I flicked it into the lake so not to start a fire and I started to play on of my favorite songs by one my favorite band.

**(Forever by Papa Roach)**

"_**In the brightest hour of my darkest day I realized what wrong with me can't get over you can't get through to you it's been a helter-skelter romance from the start Take these memories that are haunting me of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors he'll never forgive… he'll never forgive her…**_

_**Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever**_

_**Sitting by a fire on this lonely night hanging over from another good time with another girl… Little dirty girl you should listen to this story of a life you're my heroine in this moment fulfilling my darkest dreams all these drugs all these women I'm never forgiven… This broken heart of mine **_

_**Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever**_

_**One last kiss before I go dry your tears it is time to let you go**_

_**One last kiss before I go dry your tears it is time to let you go**_

_**Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever**_

_**One last kiss before I go dry your tears it is time to let you go**_

_**One last kiss before I go dry your tears it is time to let you go.**_

_**One last kiss."**_

I stood up and opened my guitar case I had put in a small pit to prevent the fire I am about to light from spreading and I put everything that reminded me of Gwen even my old guitar and close the case with everything inside of it lit it on fire and I walked away.

**Gwen' POV**

Tears were rolling off my face as I realized how much I hurt him when I saw him open his guitar case and put some stuff inside of it. I wanted to go talk to him but I couldn't move as I saw him light a match and set it on fire as he walked away. Since it was slowly starting build up so I ran out of the bushes and put it out. I turned to see if Trent was gone but he was standing right there with a dead look on his face and I looked at him and saw all the cuts on his wrist "T-Trent?"

"Gwen what are you doing here?" he said with a dark tone but you could still here the hurt in his voice I started crying again "Trent I'm sorry" I said as I walked towards him "whatever." He said in a tone so cold I started crying harder and as he turned away and started walking I ran to him and hugged him "I still love you Trent I'm sorry I hurt you" I was sobbing into his shirt "I don't care" he said as I let go and fell to my knees not sobbing but just broken from hearing him say that but my tears still rolling down my face as he disappeared into the woods.

I looked over to the guitar case and held it in my arms as I cried wish what had just happened wasn't real wishing he would come back and just say he still loved me too.

**Trent's POV**

After I left her there crying I started to tear up too. I wanted to go back and hug her but my body wouldn't let me I knew I was beyond cold and I'm starting to regret it. I couldn't lie to myself I still loved her so I turned around and started running back to where I left her crying tears streaming down my face. I saw her crying her eyes out I walked over to her slowly "Gwen?" I said in a sweet and gentle tone as I kneeled in front of her as she looked at me with a look of shock on her face "T-Trent?" I pushed the guitar case of her hands and hugged her as tight as possible making sure not to crush her and as I did I whispered into her ear "Gwen I love you"

**Gwen's POV **

I couldn't believe it he came back and said it. I hugged him back and as I pulled back far enough to stay in his arms while I looked at him "*sniff* Trent I'm sorry I hurt you like that *sniff*I won't ever let you go again *sniff* because *sniff* because *sniff* I love you" I said still crying not tears of sorrow but of joy "Please don't cry anymore Gwen it really hurts me to see you cry" he said gently wiping my tears away and caressing my cheek causing me to blush as he kissed me oh how I missed his lips and as I kissed him I could feel my legs go weak

**Trent's POV**

I held her tightly as I kissed her sweet lips not wanting for this moment to end until I started running out of air so pulled back to catch my breath "*pant pant* I missed doing that *pant pant*" I said as I stood up helping her and wondering if this was a dream so I pinched myself "Ow" she looked at me and started giggling "Trent this isn't a dream" she said still giggling which made me chuckle at how cute she was "So what do we do now?" I asked curious as to what she wanted to do "I don't know want to go get something to eat?" she suggested I looked at her "Nah I'm not really hungry" and just as I said that my stomach growled so loud she giggled "I don't think this agrees with you Trent" she said poking my stomach and we both started laughing uncontrollably

**Gwen's POV**

As we both laughed I woke up on my porch still holding the guitar case wondering how I got there and I looked down his jacket was covering me

_~Flashback~_

_**Trent's POV**_

_I went back an hour later after realizing I dropped my wallet and when I got back to that same spot she was a sleep shivering from the cold and grasping onto the guitar case like her life depended on it. I couldn't just leave her there to freeze I took my jacket off and covered he as I picked her up and carried her home I didn't want to explain to her mom why she was unconscious or as to why she was crying so I left her on a little outdoor sofa I left my jacket with her to keep her warm and decided to let her keep the guitar case filled with stuff of us and I walked home after I left a little note on the case and knowing she was sleeping in a safer place then in the woods_

_~Flashback End~_

**Gwen's POV**

"It was *sniff* just a dream" I said starting to cry again and I saw a little note on the guitar case I started reading it was from Trent

_~Trent's note to Gwen~_

_Gwen the woods isn't a safe place to take a nap ha-ha especially during winter so I brought you home keep the guitar case and what is in it I'll pick up my jacket later kk _

I blushed and chuckled thinking he still loved me but I saw an arrow pointing to the back seeing as the front was full I turned it over and read what was on the back

_~Trent's note to Gwen continued~_

_P.S: Don't get the wrong idea I couldn't just leave you to freeze in the woods I still meant what I said ok later_

I started tearing up realizing he was just being a good person and just making sure I was safe I stood up and when walked my little brother Jeremy came running downstairs to bug me about where I went "Hey Gwen where did you go were you with you bo…" he stopped in his tracks when he saw me with tears still running down my cheeks "Gwen what happened? Why are you crying?" he asked a bit worried. I wiped my tears "Um nothing where's mom?" I said trying to change the subject "she had to work late she left some food for you in the fridge" he said still looking worried "No thanks I'm not really hungry I just want to go to bed" I said walking but the stairs " Gwen whose guitar is that?" he said curious as to whose it was "I um found it in the woods *sniff*" I said starting to tear up again but not facing him "Gwen?" I turned to see what he wanted as he hugged me "I love you sis" that put smile on my face seeing as how rare it is for him to say that "I love you too squirt" I said hugging him back.

After a few minutes of hugging my little brother I went upstairs. I sat on the floor as I opened the case to see what was in it. As I opened it I could see several sheets of paper with songs he had written about me, along with some pictures of us and his guitar I couldn't help but start crying seeing all the stuff he tried to burn I closed the case and hid it under my bed. I crawled into bed and started snuggling the teddy bear my dad got me before he passed away a couple years ago as I started to drift off still crying soaking my pillow with tears and make up.

**Trent's POV**

When I got home I went straight up to my room thinking about what happened today "Did she really mean what she said that she still loved me I mean she was crying when she said that was she being honest or was she just toying with me?" I said to myself and as I did my little sister Alice was listening to me from the door when I suddenly heard her "Trent don't cut yourself anymore" she said not coming in "I um… um" she slowly opened the door I could see her crying as she walked over to me "Trent please don't do that anymore" she said crying her little eyes out I hugged her and she hugged me back "Ok Alice I won't do this anymore so here take these and get rid of them for me ok" I said opening a drawer and giving her a small container of razor blades. This made her smile "Ok Trent thank you" she said walking out of the room but before she left she spoke up one more time "Trent?" she said softly "Yeah?" I replied "She wasn't lying when I could tell every time I watched one of the aftermath I could see her face when you didn't show up you should talk to her" she said leaving the room to get rid of the razor leaving me something to think about.

I turned on the T.V and looked on the DVR to find one of the recorded after math episodes. I found one from three weeks ago and what Alice said was true when they called my name for me to walk on stage I could see the smile on her face disappear. I looked at other two recent aftermaths that came out after I was eliminated and it was the same I turned off the T.V and laid down. I laid there looking at the ceiling with my headphones on thinking about what happened and decided to go talk to her tomorrow as I drifted off listening to this band from Finland called H.I.M I started listening and I loved the way their music sounded as soon as the fourth sound started I was out like a light.

**I know please don't be mad at me for making her suffer a bit but I thought it would make a good beginning to this story and don't worry the other "ORIGINAL" characters will show up later on in the story except Chris and Chef Idk haven't decided leave good reviews if you want to find out what happens next and I know it short this was just an introduction for the whole story bye: 3 **


	2. Chapter 2 Together again and first time

**Yo people here is chapter 2 the last version I uploaded had to reviews so I'm going to continue the story I really hope more people with review my story I'd really like some constructive criticism from more experienced writers but any who here is chapter 2 _Chapter 2: Together again and the first time**

**Trent's POV**

I woke up around ten am in the morning the night before I had a dream that made me think and as soon as I got up I took a shower and got dressed. I put on my favorite Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt and a pair of black jeans and ran downstairs "Bye mom I'll be back later" I told my mom as I bolted out the door and down the street as I ran I realized I did love her and what she did to me I could forgive her. I just wanted to be with her again and as ran I suddenly found myself on her porch and I knocked. Her little brother opened the door and gave me a look that could kill "You got some nerve coming here after making Gwen cry" he said in an enraged tone "I know I know I'm sorry I just came to apologize to her so can I please talk to her?" I asked him in a pleading tone "Fine but you make her cry again I'll kick your ass" he said in a protective way "Fair enough" I agreed to what he said "HEY GWEN TRENT'S HERE!" he yelled calling her to come downstairs

**Gwen' POV**

I woke up around ten took a shower and got dressed in my usual outfit and I was on Facebook messaging Courtney and Bridgette (sorry if I spelled any names wrong) I had told them I found Trent and what had happened they very supportive and just then I heard my Jeremy called me to come downstairs because Trent was here I panicked a bit as I went downstairs wondering why he was here when I saw his jacket on my bed and I knew he was here to get his jacket. I picked it up and walked downstairs to give it to him "H-hi Trent here's your jacket" I said trying to hold back my tears "Gwen I'm not here for the jacket you can hang onto that" I was confused when he said that "But wh…" I was cut off by him pressing his lips to mine. I couldn't believe it I was surprised by the sudden kiss thinking it was another dream but it wasn't a dream and I soon started kissing him back. After two or three minutes of kissing him we pulled away to catch our breaths I touched my lips and I just couldn't believe what just happened "Gwen I love you and I'm sorry for making you cry yesterday but I want to know will you go out with me?" when he said that I slapped myself to make sure it wasn't a dream and when I did both him and Jeremy looked at me in a funny way. "I... I…" I couldn't hold back my tears of joy and I was speechless so I simply nodded.

**Trent's POV**

I saw her start to cry again and I thought she was going to say no but when I saw her nod "YES!" I said filled with so much excitement I actually did a back flip she started to giggle "Remember what I said Trent" Jeremy said in a protective way "You've got nothing to worry about dude" I said as Gwen stood there wondering what we were talking about "What did he say Trent?" she asked me "I promised him that if I make you cry again I'd let him kick my ass" and as I said that Gwen shot her brother a look that showed she was annoyed with him. My cell phone went off it was a text from my buddy Marko reminding me about getting a little more practice before the gig we had tonight "Ah crap Gwen I got to go" I said in a rushed tone "Really?" she said starting to look disappointed "Yeah I forgot my band and I got a gig to go tonight so we need to get a little more practice in before we go on. You should totally come" as soon as I told her she smiled "Ok I'll be there" she said very excitedly "Ok it's at a place called the Abby here I have these wristbands to get in at the door I only have five left so you can bring some friends ok" she nodded and took the wristbands and she gave one to Jeremy "It's at 7:00 PM ok" I said writing down the address and directions "Ok Trent I'll be there" she said smiling with excitement "Ok love you" I said giving her a kiss on the lips which made her blush "Love you too bye Trent" she said with a shy little wave as Iran down the street to meet up with my band mates.

**Gwen's POV**

As soon as he left and I closed the door and let out a shriek that made Jeremy jump "What the hell Gwen?! You trying to give me a heart attack?" he said holding his chest. I started giggling "I'm sorry Jeremy I'm just really excited" I said putting on the wristband "Well calm down ok I don't need a heart attack I'm only 15" he said walking upstairs I just stood there looking at the wristband and I looked at the other four and I decided to invite Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ so I went upstairs I called Courtney and Bridgette to come over.

First Courtney "hello?" she answered "OMG COURTNEY YOU HAVE TO COME OVER NOW" I said trying to hold my excitement "Ok calm down Gwen I'll be right over" "can you bring Bridgette" I told her "Wait Gwen Bridgette is right here with me" she told me right before I hung up "Good bring her too" "Ok Gwen we'll be right there" she said hanging up.

I sat at my computer for about ten minutes before the doorbell I stood up, ran downstairs, and open the door "Hi Gwen" both Courtney and Bridgette said as I invited them upstairs "So what is so important Gwen?" Bridgette said curious as to why I couldn't tell them over the phone "Yeah Gwen what is it" Courtney said just as curious "You two are not going to believe happened but I found Trent" I told them and as I did they both looked at me shocked "Really?!" they said simultaneously I nodded "Yeah and he…" I blushed "He asked me to go out with him again" and as soon as I told them they shrieked with excitement "I so happy for you Gwen" Bridgette said hugging me "That's great new to hear Gwen" Courtney said hugging me too "Thanks and he invited me to his gig tonight at a place called the Abby" I told them still kind of excited "Which reminds me he gave me these wristbands to get in here I already gave on to Jeremy" I said handing them each a wristband "Cool so how is Trent?" Bridgette said with a big grin "Well he looks so different now" I said blushing "How so?" Courtney asked "Well here's his jacket this could give you an idea" I said laying out his bondage style jacket as their eyes widened as they saw it. "Um so can you two help me find thing to wear?" I asked them blushing heavily "I um want to look pretty for Trent" they both looked at me and giggled "Sure Gwen we'll help" Bridgette said putting and arm on my shoulder and we started looking through my closet.

**Trent's POV**

It was ten minutes to 7:00. Me and my band mates Marko, Antony, and Cory I was on edge waiting for Gwen to show up "Chill Trent she'll show up" Marko said trying to calm me down "Yeah I'm going to have a smoke before we go on" I said as I walked outside and light a cigarette and I heard someone call my "Trent!" I turned to see Gwen with Jeremy, Courtney, Bridgette, DJ, and Geoff. I dropped my cigarette and put it out as I walked over to greet them but was surprised but Gwen running and giving me a breath taking hug "Ok it's good… to see you too Gwen… but I can't breathe" she pulled away blushing and giggling "Sorry I was just excited" she said holding onto my arm "You look great Gwen" I said noticing teal corset she was wearing with a black skirt and fishnets with her combat boots which made her blush "Whoa dude I hardly recognized you" Geoff said giving me a bro fist I realized I looked a lot different I wore black skinny jeans with a white V-neck T-shirt and a black rosary not just my wardrobe but my face too I had snake bites and beard "Yeah man it's great to see you" DJ said doing the same as Geoff "It's really great to see you guys" I said really happy to see them "Hey Trent dude 3 minutes" Marko said walking up behind me "Ok Marko be right there. Ok guys come on I got a table for you guys" I said holding Gwen's hand as I guided them in following Marko "Ok here it is guys I got to get ready" I said showing them to the table "I'll see you after ok" I whispered in Gwen's ear and gave her a quick kiss "Ok Trent" she said smiling with a small blush on her face.

**NO POV**

A man walked on stage and straight to the mic "Ok let's welcome tonight's performance Black Saints" he said as Trent and his band mates walked on stage Trent walked up to the mic "We are Black Saints. 1, 2…1, 2, 3!"

_**(Make it stop By Rise Against)**_

"_**Bang bang go the coffin nails like a breath exhale then gone forever. It seems like yesterday. How did I miss the red flags raised? Think back to the days we laughed. We braved these bitter storms together. Brought to his knees he cried, but on his feet he died. **_

_**What God would damn a heart? What God drove us apart? What God would?**_

_**Make it stop. Let this end. Eighteen years pushed to the ledge. It's come to this a weightless step. On the way down singing whoa whoa.**_

_**Bang, bang from the closet walls. The schoolhouse hall, the shotgun's loaded. Push me and I'll push back. I'm done asking. I demand. **_

_**From a nation under God, I feel its love like a cattle prod. Born free, but still they hate. Born me, no I can't change.**_

_**It's always darkest just before the dawn. So stay awake with me, let's prove them wrong.**_

_**Make it stop. Let this end. Eighteen years pushed to the ledge. It's come to this a weightless step. On the way down singing whoa whoa.**_

_**The cold river washed him away, but how could we forget? The gatherings of candles, but not their tongues. **_

_**And too much blood has flown from the wrists, of the children shamed for those they chose to kiss. Who will rise to stop the blood?**_

_**We're calling for, insisting on, a different beat, yeah. A brand new song.**_

_**Whoa, whoa… **_ _**whoa, whoa…**_ _**whoa, whoa…**_

_**Make it stop let this end. This life choose me I'm not lost in sin. But proud I stand of who I am, I plan to go on living.**_

_**Make it stop let this end. All these years pushed to the ledge, but proud I stand of who I am, I plan to go on living." **_

**NO POV**

As the song ended the crowd erupted in applause "WHOA! MAN YOU ROCKED" Geoff shouted standing on his chair as the other stood up clapping and whistling as Trent walked off stage to relax with his band a few minutes later he came out and sat at the table with his friends "Dude that was awesome" Geoff said handing Trent a drink "Thanks man" Trent said drinking it. "You were really good Trent" Gwen said scooting closer to him "Really?" Trent said putting his arm around her. The man from before came walking on stage "Ok people this last call we'll be closing 15minutes" he said as everyone awed "Well Marko has everything under control with the equipment so how's about I take you Jeremy home Gwen?" Trent said standing up and stretching "Sure Trent come on Jeremy" "Nah I'll get a ride with Geoff give you two some alone time" he said with a grin which made Gwen blush knowing that's what she wanted "Ok Guys let's go Geoff said as Jeremy, DJ, Courtney, and Bridgette left.

"Well your chariot waits" Trent said bowing to Gwen which made her giggle "Don't be going all sappy on me Trent" she said messing up his hair as he chuckled. He took her hand and walked outside to the parking lot where his car was it was a 2013 Chevy Camaro "Whoa Trent this is your car?!" Gwen asked taken completely by surprise "Pretty sweet huh? Hop in" he said sitting in the driver's seat and as Gwen got in the car she noticed a strange medallion hanging from the rearview mirror "Trent what's this?" she said touching it "Oh Um that's nothing just something my grandpa gave me before he died" he said lying but she accepted it but it was still peaking her curiosity.

After a 20 minute car ride home they stopped at her house and he walked her to the front door "So do you want to invite me in?" Trent asked hoping to get lucky "Sorry Trent not yet ok?" Gwen said secretly wanting to but not wanting to look like a slut "That's fine I can wait it's your body you just let me know when you feel the time is right ok Gwen" hearing him say something so noble pushed her to the edge as she started a furious make out session with him. He started kissing her neck causing her to let out little moans and every other moan was either I love you or his name as they worked their way into the house and up to her room luckily her mom wasn't home from work yet "Trent I love you so much" she said as he kissed her neck and taking her clothes off "I love you too Gwen" Trent said as he removed her corset which revealed she wasn't wearing a bra he started liking and kissing a trail down from her neck to the rim of her skirt he unzipped the skirt and removed it to reveal pair of purple panties he slowly moved them aside and start to lick her pussy "Nnnn no T-Trent it's d-dirty" she said losing herself to her pleasure "It's not dirty its beautiful" he said licking her more and when he hit her clit she let out a small yelp and she went limp do to feeling this kind of pleasure for the first time until she reached her climax and when she did she hugged his head tightly as she climaxed. When she let go Trent's face was dripping wet "Trent I sorry it just felt really good and I and I" he cut her off with a kiss "Its ok Gwen It loved it" as he said this a dark crimson blush appeared on her face.

He stood up and took off his clothes and when he took of his pants it turned out he was very well equipped "Ok Gwen you ready?" Trent said positioning his cock right outside her pussy "Um Trent this is my first time I'm kind of scared" she said timidly "Don't worry Gwen I'll be gentle I promise" she nodded as he slowly slid his cock inside of her she gripped his shoulders and dug her nails into his skin "It's *pant**pant* in Trent it's a really, really tight fit" Gwen said starting to feel a type of pleasure she had never experienced before "You can say that again, I'm going to start moving" she nodded and he started to thrust slowly at a gentle pace and as he continued the pain Gwen felt slowly melted into pure ecstasy "T-Trent faster" she said loving the feeling and loving him for giving her the feeling their breathing got heavier as he started thrusting faster and harder getting closer and closer "Gwen I'm gonna cum" he said starting to hit his point "Me too" Gwen said as she started hitting her point too "Trent let's cum together I love you, I love you!" she said getting closer "I… Love… You… Too" and as he said that they both hit there climax Gwen wrapped her legs around his waist forcing him in as deep as possible. He laid down next to her holding her in his arms "That was amazing" he whispered to her as they both started to drift off "I love you Trent" Gwen said nuzzling his neck "I love you too Gwen" he said holding her in his arms as they fell asleep

**_Wow that was exciting I hope you liked it people. Leave a review and maybe some advice and don't worry there is going to be a little more action later on and it involves Trent have a secret which involve the medallion but that's all your getting for now bye :3**


End file.
